The instant invention relates generally to truck loading devices and more specifically it relates to an automated load and unload highway trailer.
Numerous truck loading devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to load and unload various items to and from the trailer floors. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,567,178, 2,672,993 and 2,678,740 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.